<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2285 by soupsalad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972564">2285</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad'>soupsalad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Gross, Hand Jobs, M/M, a little gross man ngl just sweaty courser sex man, idk how to tag sexy stories wtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>X9-27 and Z2-47 have a few free minutes to fuck around and blow off steam after a mission in a railroad base.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X9-27/Z2-47 (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2285</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lord have fucking mercy i never write this kinda FILTH and post it people please be nice I'm fucking. sensitive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You look very exhausted from here z2, are you perhaps getting old?" X9 asks not looking away from his investigation of shelves for any important documents. It was a railroad base, cleared out and all synths recognized reset and set aside for transport.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was the second mission to involve an entire railroad base and his first mission of this kind with the courser on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not even looking at me," Z2 replies and rolls over from lying on his stomach with his face on the floor to his back, sweat dripping down his face mixed with the blood that had splattered across him in their fight with the commander of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense," X9 says opening a book and flipping through the pages. When he finds nothing he shrugs and returns the book to where he had found it. "I'm looking right at you." He was not. He picks up the next book searching for anything without the help of his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit. You're not funny." He says it in a tone that had any bystander heard it they would assume he was being malicious, that he was perhaps annoyed even. All his ire, however, was performative and X9 knew this well. It was only the other's sense of humor that willed him to speak that way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, fuck you then." X9 replies and crosses the room stepping over z2 carefully as he goes. His harshness is also performative, a stand-in for words of affection that were not necessary all the time. Z2 knew his intentions and that all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me yourself," Z2 says still sprawled out on the ground, arms and legs spread out. X9 can't stifle a smile, pleased by how relaxed he looked for once.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a moment. I need to finish searching the room." He says lifting a notebook that seems promising only to find sketches of scenery that surely existed nowhere in the real world. "But you know, you could help." He comments. He really did not care if he was of no assistance, getting under his skin was all that mattered right now. They both knew how well the railroad cleaned up. They would not be finding anything. All of this searching was a formality, a chance to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I would rather not, I prefer watching you instead," He was fumbling in his pocket for something to wipe his face with but found nothing. "Damn." He unzips his jacket and underneath he's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, perfect for wiping away the blood that was too disgusting to stay on him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls both arms out of his jacket and undoes the belt that keeps it together, now lying on it like a makeshift sheet between him and the blood-soaked floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to come to regret that choice." He wonders how aware the other is of how serious he was when he had said "just a moment." X9 sets the book down and lifts another. "Hopefully you are not as tired as you look." He says and z2 arches a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He links his fingers behind his head, unaware of what he had brought on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Plans," X9 responds simply enough, tossing the final book aside and walking over to stand over z2. Each foot is on either side of him and z2 looks him up and down curiously, feeling rather vulnerable in such a defenseless position. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" He didn't mind the feeling of course, he relaxes under X9s gaze, a smug smile on his face. "You look rather fearsome from here? Are you going to beat me for being unhelpful?" He teases and X9s neutral expression does not waver. Z2 does not back down however, he looks him in the eyes and continues to speak. His heart races with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"... I can see up your skirt, x9." He wants to laugh at his own horrible joke after such a tense few seconds of silence, but finds he might ruin it his high standing entirely just by doing so. Whatever game it was X9 was playing, Z2 refused to lose by giving in to his urges to laugh first. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" X9 drops down to his knees quickly leaning over the other courser with both hands on either side of his head. "How about now?" He inquires, nose to nose with z2, so close that their lips brush when he speaks. Z2 can feel it in his chest, the urge to pull him in closer and a twinge of warmth crosses his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Better," He whispers, and if X9s looking down at him had been tense, this was much greater in tension. He wanted to quit this foolish little exchange, pull him in and kissed him hard. It had been so long since he last saw him, but there was the feeling of being challenged and his inability to let himself be dominated in this game that kept his eyes locked with the others who clearly intended to try. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's attractive." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He muses internally. The word sexy comes to mind but the vernacular of those in the waste never sounded very appealing to him. He hated to think it, to say it, to relate to them in any capacity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 can see it in his eyes, he won't back down. This is as he had expected. That was fine, there would be no fun in these spontaneous little moments of fooling around without the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 frees one of his hands to caress the other's face, kissing him finally, after hovering over him, for a second or two. Its quick, chaste, and leaves much to be desired. "Thank you for telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Your welcome." Z2 chuckles, trying to stifle his laughter over the absurdity of their conversation. "You kiss like a dog, you know." Another insult all in jest, each kiss was a welcomed one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Thanks. You too." He kisses him again and this time z2 tried to return it only to finally laugh, snorting just as their lips meet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"X9, what are you doing?" He finally has to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me yourself, coward. I think that's what you said." He holds his face in both hands now and kisses him a third time. "I intend to follow through with that order. If you want me to that is."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 covers his face in reply, unable to stop smiling. "Wh-? You were serious? You can't, I'm disgusting." He reminds him with a face still covered in sweat and some blood he had not wiped away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And just how are you going to rectify that in the time between now and returning from our mission?" He asks and when z2 gives him no answer but an embarrassed sigh, X9 nods. "Disgusting or not, I have wanted to do this for quite a long while." He says removing his gloves. "There's no telling when I might see you again, Just look at how long its been," He could have gone on about how he missed him, how often the man was on his mind but he opted to show him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no reason to rush, we have so much time,” X9 tells him. He reaches up to feel the hair on his head, it had been so long since he had felt the softness of it in his fingers. “And what a commodity that is, isn't it?” He Leans back down to kiss him, hands trailing from his head down his neck, to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's a quiet affair, save for the sound of their lips and the buzz of a nearby terminal. Neither of them were particularly good at any of this, the bumping of teeth is not the most pleasant but a reality they were used to regardless. Despite its less than desirable presence neither could say they were having a particularly bad time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands run over Z2s chest and then slide under his shirt. Z2 hand moves as if he's going to do something to stop him, X9 wonders if it’s because of how cold his hands were. It most certainly was but Z2 wouldn't be saying anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reveling in the texture of scars and muscle under his fingertips, X9 drags his fingers down his torso to a stop at his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 arches upwards into his touch shuddering in anticipation of what's to come. He goes to close his legs by reflex but is stopped in his tracks by a very solid X9 between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" X9 says pulling away from their kiss just before Z2 can manage to move on and ignore the move he had just made. He hated how he seemed to run on auto-pilot in situations like this. All of his senses replaced by the senses of a man who had no higher thinking capabilities it seemed in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 takes hold of his waist curiously, Z2 knows what he's going to say and why and opens his mouth to tell X9 not to worry, but before he can X9 has already spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're shaking," X9 observes and z2 rolls his eyes in annoyance at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore it,” This was a conversation they had gone through before in passing but if X9 didn't recall he couldn't blame him, it had been so brief and so long ago. “You don't recall, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 frowns, he couldn't remember a thing about this. “My apologies, are you alright? I don't recall.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Z2 sighs. “I'm fine, I don't quite get it, I'm fine but...” He hated to have to explain. “Quite frankly I don't know what the hell that keeps happening for.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 arches a brow. “Keeps happening? Do you find yourself in situations like this regularly?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No- I mean-” He sighs. “Ok, no. Not keeps happening in the context of me going around doing this with other people on the regular obviously, but rather every time I think about you I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I understand.” X9 nods. Bad choice of words is all it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, each time I think of you I just lose complete control of my limbs I guess?” He chuckles a bit. “as if that's supposed to make any sense. Thanks for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 shrugs. “Excitement I suppose?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 shrugs back at him. “Anticipation, excitement, who knows, can we stop talking and get back to what we were doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They recover fast, X9 digs his nails into Z2s sides and presses him to the floor to hold him in place making the other who already trembled squirm beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm…" Z2 quickly covers his eyes with his hand. "You're going to kill me," He tells him. With his lips unoccupied so z2 could speak, X9 turns his attention to his neck and jaw. He showers him in kisses, tickled with how z2 used his free hand that wasn’t on his own face to grip his hair tight in his fingers. It still feels a bit odd to hold him in place but he trusted that if Z2 was alright with it he could handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Then die," X9 says quickly before licking up his neck, the salty taste of his skin a good way to deter him from doing that again. Can't win every battle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill me yourself," Z2 says covering the rest of his face, cursing his body for betraying him and being so damn unruly in the face of any attention of this sort whatsoever. He wished he could be collected like X9 seemed to be. He knew X9 wanted him, every kiss and caress was enough sign of that, how he managed to stay so level headed was a source of envy for him. He wanted everything from him all at once now and he shudders still. He can't imagine his movements read as anything but terror or reluctance even though that was the furthest thing from what he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you insist." And in an instant Z2 is pulled up into X9s arms. “And how might I go about that you ask?” He looks smug and Z2 can't imagine he's going to give an answer he wants to hear when he's just waiting to get into things already.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you asked,” X9 says ignoring his reply much to Z2s amusement. “I'm going to call it quits right here and now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 looks at him as if he had told an exceptionally dull joke. “X9…” But when X9 stands up leaving z2 on the ground, Z2 realizes that he's not joking and his eyes go wide. “Wait, X9-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X9 makes his way across the room to the terminal buzzing nearby and leans over to inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“X9,” Z2 gets up and walks over to him, arm outstretched to grab his shoulder. “Wait what do you-” He is cut off by the sudden quick movement that X9 makes, X9 secures his arm in a hurry, drags him forward and moves back enough that now he could stand holding him from behind at the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am joking, do you think I would truly do such a thing?” X9 asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows with you,” Z2 shakes his head. He was a wild card, he had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have so little faith in me Z2,” He shoves him over and if it were not for Z2 bracing himself with his hand slammed to the desk he would have had his face pressed flat against the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Z2 complains and his complaints do not go unanswered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” X9 presses a tiny kiss to the back of his head. “Your reaction time is as sharp as ever it seems.” He hooks his arm around his waist and pulls him in close. “Wonderful, I just wanted to see what would happen.” His other hand fiddles with the others belt, no longer needing to play these games.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 looks down to the desk waiting in anticipation, regrettably trembling again. He blamed it on adrenaline or something like that, he didn't care to think too deeply about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you're alright?” X9 asks leaning over to ask the question by speaking directly into his ear. He frees the arm he had secured, a bit worried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, I am completely fine.” He sighs and rests his forehead on the desk leaving a red stamp on the surface with blood that had not yet dried. “I really have no explanation, excitement or something like you said I would assume. After all, I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to just get into this already.” He taps the desk with his hand. “Let me up by the way, this position is a bit uncomfortable actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” He steps back and lets Z2 up without a word. He thinks nothing of the move until he finds himself in the same position in an instant. All he can offer is a gasp before his face meets the cold metal and he can hear Z2 chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Z2,” He complains and z2 just laughs more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can spend all this time torturing me and get away with it?” He shakes his head. “I don't like to lose… You didn't forget this was a competition did you?” He undoes the belt of X9s uniform and pulls it out of the loops before dropping it to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Competition?” X9 inquires with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it didn't you?” He pulls his jacket off of his shoulders and drops it as well before working on the button of his pants. “I intend to win, and you’ll let me…” with a tug his pants are around his ankles. “Won't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Z2,” He covers his face with a hand. Grabbing him by the hair Z2 pulls him up from the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Won't you?” He asks again with a little more edge and X9s face flushes red. He exhales slowly and gives him a small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course...Sore loser,” He snarks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Incorrect,” Z2 slaps a firm hand to his ass. “You are.” He lets him go so he can move again. “Name-calling after all?” He just about coos. “Are you perhaps bitter you were so easy to trick?” He slaps him again and the other grunts, perhaps he was a bit down to be fooled so easily but he knew his trust for him would be his downfall if z2 intended to use that to turn the tables on him.  “You let your guard down around me, I’m glad to see it, genuinely, please turn around.” Z2 orders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I expect you to backstab me? If so, thank you for the warning.” He does as he's told and turns around, leans back on the desk, and awaits his next command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 looks him up and down before doing anything. He's rock-solid, x9, and the sights exhilarating. He reaches out to rest a hand on his hip and watches X9 go from excited to good spiritedly agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 responds to his question by reaching with the hand on his hip to pluck the tip of his erection through undershorts. X9 jolts and z2 smiles, satisfied with his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” He grabs hold of the head and twists his hand around, x9 sucks in air and relaxes finally. He exhales hard, head hanging as all tension melts away. Z2 continues like that for a moment, looking down at his motions and then up at X9s hung head listening to him try not to pant so hard. He watches the way his expression changes when he's being looked at along with the color of his skin, only redder when eyes are on him. He's looking everywhere but at Z2, eyes half-lidded making for a sight that Z2 could call himself pretty fond of. Almost like they were closed really. He gives X9 a tight squeeze and watches his eyes snap open. He grunts and looks at him questioningly but says nothing in protest of his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 just smiles and waves with his free hand making no break in his movements. He works his way further down the shaft, held back just a bit by fabric refusing to let him get a perfect grip. He tilts his head and looks a bit disappointed at the hold up. Still, it doesn't deter him from making long slow strokes up and down as much of his length as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rise and fall of his chest, his shoulders, the way he tentatively thrusts forward, the way he lifts his head to look at the ceiling as if to ask some unseen deity for strength and then back down at the hand holding him at its mercy, its all a very pleasant sight in z2s opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 reaches to grab something, Z2 assumes it must be his boxers so he could pull them off but he's stopped in his tracks by a look. Not quite a glare, but not neutral enough to be considered just a quick glance. A threat. He puts his hands back on the desk behind him and finally the first barely audible whimper of arousal escapes him despite his best efforts to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re correct. They are in the way, aren't they?” Z2 questions. He lets him go and opts to pull the boxers down around his ankles as well. Having to lean down so far he finds himself on eye level with his dripping tip. He presses a quick kiss to it and then stands back upright, getting a laugh from X9.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” He shakes his head amused at his antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome.” He goes right back to what he was doing before and X9 sighs loudly, eyes rolled back for a second before settling down back into their rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what happened last time he tried to interfere with what z2 was doing. The look he got was enough to know he should not just jump in without warning. His hands curl into fist and he looks to z2 whos more lost in what he's doing than paying attention to X9s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” X9 asks reaching down to secure Z2s hand in his. Z2 nods and leans in to give him a quick kiss as approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With z2s and now his hand he thrusts forward, a little faster, a little rougher than Z2 had been touching him. It simply wasn't enough. He knew what Z2 was capable of, far better than this. He was simply teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He sighs. His mouth forms the start of an actual sentence, lips slightly agape and ready to talk before he sighs harder, eyes closed and he moans it again. “Fuck,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 chuckles wickedly and leans in to kiss him hard, free hand in his hair to hold him close and keep him from pulling away. X9 internally shakes his head at the assumption that he would ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2s and runs down to his chest then, cupping large pectoral muscles, and quickening his pace around X9s shaft, is able to safely say that he was really getting into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z2,” He says it for no reason really. He's got nothing to say or ask. He wraps both arms around his shoulder, freeing Z2s hand so he can do whatever he sees fit and rest his head against his to look down at his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z2,” He pants. “Z2,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He finally answers, now using both hands to get him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..About yourself?” He asks followed by a gentle “phew” and another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about myself?” He asks to be sure he knew what he was talking about. When he's sure he's heard correctly he shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm content just like this,” He assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculous, I wanted you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have me, do you not?” He cuts him off. “Don't worry so much about me,” He tells him, pressing kiss after kiss all over his neck. “The time will come for that, for now, it's all about you.” And with that, he gives him one more kiss on the tip of his nose. “How close are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm-” He's cut off by Z2 tightly securing his fingers around the base of his shaft and abruptly stroking him much faster than previously. “H-” He can't even begin to speak, he just groans and arches into his hands desperately, jaw quivering and eyes closed once again. “Z2,” It comes out sounding like a scolding and Z2 gives a smug smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” He asks again going even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God…” He feels weak, a familiar sense of weakness that comes with being on the verge of orgasm and he grits his teeth preparing himself for what's to come. He swallows hard and z2s smug laughter is right in his ear as he loses himself and his senses. He digs his nails into Z2s back and rests his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very close obviously, you could have just told me.” Cum drips down onto his shoes and X9 shudders, gasping shallowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any warning would do, you know?” He's teasing him even now, still not stopping what he was doing and taking pleasure in incoherent pleas for mercy. It takes agonizingly long for him to only slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs the others back and kisses him one last time before leaning back to look at what he's done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God...Please stop,” He asks finally catching his breath and as he's told, z2 stops and gives X9 a chance to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 runs a hand over his forehead and up through his hair to collect whatever hair had stuck to his sweat covered face and put it back where it belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z2...you're too cruel.” His lover knows he doesn't mean it, knows he revels in the torment. Z2 could not be any more proud of what he had done to him if he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it. You wouldn't call for me like that if you didn't. Your attempt to shame me is laughable.” He grins from ear to ear just about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 merely rolls his eyes and shakes his head, laughing quietly at the truths Z2 was laying out before him. “You may have a point. Despite that, however, I think it is your turn now, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The two of them swap places effortlessly, Z2 stands leaning against the desk unzipping his own pants and quickly undresses himself of everything so X9 cannot torture him in the same way he had him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm...Ready whenever you are.” He assures him, trying his best at sounding cool and composed but his body betrayed him again. Even without being touched he was shuddering again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Is all X9 offers but gives him shit-eating grin, highly amused by his lofty behavior previously only to watch him turn around and yearn for him before he's even done anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Z2 complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, ok. Then shut up anyways, let's get started.” He says standing with both legs apart, ready for him to give him the same treatment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X9 looks him up and down and decides to make a choice. He drops down to one knee and in a quick motion swallows half the length of his erection much to the surprise of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X9!” He shouts and grabs him by the hair to pull him off. “I'm so disgusting! You can't be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 shrugs. “As I asked earlier, what do you plan on doing to rectify that between now and returning home from our mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so gross.” He lets his hair go and looks away. If its what X9 wanted he wasn't going to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my limits, I promise you, I'm entirely fine with this.” He kisses the tip just as Z2 had for him earlier before swallowing down as much as he can manage. Its not hard for him with his limited gag reflex to down the entire shaft down to the balls and secure the base underneath them in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” Z2 sighs and scowls down at X9 on his knee and clenches his fist, sneering despite himself. “You're content with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9s eyes flick up to him, a blank and judgemental stare as he bobs up and then back down slowly as an answer that yes, he was fine. When he's sure Z2 knows this he picks up the pace and holds either one of his thighs that quiver around his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look annoyed by my question. A pity you can't reply with words like that.” Z2 starts. “I didn't mean to say that,” He assures him. “I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 comes up until he's at the tip and then opens his mouth and sits upright. “It is a bit disgusting of me, I won't lie. You Are well within your rights.” He kisses his inner thighs, left and then right. He enjoyed the insults to some degree, acknowledgement that he was willing to do anything for him in some sense. He breathes in and swallows down to the base again and Z2 breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, you’re sickening.” He moans. “You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?” He knows it by now how X9 likes to be talked down to. “You couldn't care less about filth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 nods eagerly, sucking harder and running his hands up and down his legs with a newfound excitement. His scent was intoxicating, the taste tolerable enough now that was really getting into things and watching Z2 trying and keep composure while bucking hard into the back of his throat was mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God I'm so in love with you.” Is what he wishes he could speak to him, he looks up at him, trying to say it with a look alone and he's convinced Z2 knows what he must be thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” Z2 asks. Despite how his body shakes he's rather confident, grabbing his head in both hands and just about fucking him at this point, grunting with each pump as he goes. He imagines traveling back in time and scolding himself for trying to convince X9 to do anything but this to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps it up for what feels like a few minutes, both of them with either not much to say or being unable to say anything at all. A peaceful quiet aside from the wet smack of skin on skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-” X9 slaps at Z2s leg, choking, and z2 lets him go without question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps for breath for a moment, a hand to his chest while Z2 strokes his hair waiting rather impatiently. He licks his lips as if it were supposed to help with his saliva coated mouth somehow. From mouth to chin his face is wet and he wipes it with an arm before going back to what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't take his cock in his mouth this time, he instead opts to suck the base above his balls. The suction of his lips and working of his tongue against his urethra is mindblowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking-” He can't take it a minute longer, he can't even think of a proper word to use. The sensation along with X9s blatant enthusiasm to be doing what he's doing is too much to withstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 is accidentally rather skilled with this, just gauging his responses to specific positions to try and figure out what worked best, glad to be able to breathe for a moment. After a bit of that, he goes lower, licking from base to tip as though he may never have a chance to again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fervor does not go unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your throat,” He says meaning it as an order and X9 obliges gladly. Now they really were back at square one, Z2s hands gripping his hair from either side as he pants and shoves his shaft as far down his throat as humanly possible. X9 waits for him to cum, the twitch in his throat an indicator that he would eagerly, hands working themselves up Z2s shirt to feel him once again under his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” He wants to keep talking shit, he really does, but no words come other than a plethora of swears as he holds X9s head in place on him and unloads quite a bit in his throat. He tries to let him go and pull him off when he does but X9 has none of it, continuing even while gagging despite Z2s concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 pounds the desk with a fist and lets him do what he wants, swallowing everything in his throat before finally pulling away and looking up at him, licking his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha…” X9 offers gently. “Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z2 snorts. “Nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And X9 nods in return. “Quite nice.” He tugs on Z2s shirt to urge him to come down and meet him for a kiss. He does of course and X9 is satisfied.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We were able to secure all listed units and have returned them back for reset and reintegration,” X9 reports with Z2 at his side the following day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Justin says reading over the mission report. “The two of you work rather fast when sent out on the same missions. I take it that one of you will remind me of that if I decide to try to send you out with another unit in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them nod stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Ayo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them say more than necessary as they head off. Just a casual compliment on a job well done before they part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X9 finds himself now counting how long it would take before they could be together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>